Dragon and Feather
This is a collab by Bramble, Firey and Ginger. We hope you enjoy. Characters Featherdawn - Bramble Whitetalon - Ginger Shadowfire - Firey Rainycloud Lightningfrost Chapter 1 (Bramble) "Featherdawn! Wake up!" Lightningfrost, I groaned. My formerly-favourite-tom was calling for a patrol. And he chose me. I blinked open my forest green eyes and looked around the den. I was caught by a blurry white figure, who stared at me and nodded, "Featherdawn. You're up already?" "Patrol with Lightningfrost. AGAIN." I spat out the word again, emphazizing my hate for Lightningfrost. "Are you ready yet? The dawn patrol's ready to go, and I want you to come." "Yeah right..." I said it with annoyance as I slowly stand up and scrap the moss out of my fur. I headed out of the warriors den and headed out to the enterance. It seems quite windy today. I felt the wind brush through my fur and brought the scent of fresh leaves from the woods. The trees casted shadows all over the camp, even though it isn't that dark. The flame-colored clouds somehow blended perfectly with the light blue-yellow mixed sky. "Hey Feather! Could you be any slower? You're keeping us waiting!" Hearing that, Shadowfire is seriously in one of her bad-mood days again. "Could you ''be any more rude Shadowfire? Featherdawn, please excuse her, I think she somehow bumped into him during her sleep." Ah yes, Whitetalon, I sighed. Aways as kind as he has been. "Yeah, Shadow, since you like calling names at others so much. That was a ''really nice comment. It certainly lightened up my day! " Rainycloud added, snickering in the process. Whitetalon laughed and we all cheered for her sacarastic comment. Shadowfire just shrugged, like she was getting rid of a stupid flea stuck to her pelt. "If that's, like, what you want, go with it, like, crazy. I don't care, like , it's not my problem." I could see Lightningfrost is already flicking his tail from side to side. "We haven't got all day you know, so will you save your chit-chats for later and go?" Shadowfire immediately purred agreement while drenching me in full hatred. "No." I replied irritatedly, cursing him under my breath. He shot me a searching look with hints of undefined emotions and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you at another time. Without Shadowfire in present, 'kay?" Without waiting for a reply, he nodded to me and ran off. Whitetalon padded over and wrapped his tail over my paws. "Don't worry. Shadowfire won't notice this conversation. I flicked her away with my 'I'm friends with the deputy and I can help with the patrol orangings' power. " I tried to smile at his lousy attempt to cheer me up, but failed. Instead, tears fell rapidly down my cheek. Whitetalon wrapped himself closely around me and touched his nose to my ear. "It's alright, Featherdawn. I can be somehow annoying, but I do care for you. Tell me about it when you feel like it, okay?" I nodded slowly and buried my head in his shoulder. I hope I won't be gossiped again, as tears fell down again. Chapter 2 (Firey) I rolled my eyes, thinking about this morning. Nothing's ever right between me and Featherdawn. She's always that slow she-cat, and she has those goonies who support her without knowing what the problem was! I sighed, rolling a stone over and over with my paw. "Hey Shadow! You don't look so happy," the gray she-cat, Rainycloud, taunted. "Still mad at Featherdawn for being a slowpoke when you can't catch anything?" Glaring at the she-cat, I snarled. "Would you mind your own business? You don't have a say in this argument, Rainy Bainy and you shouldn't even be listening in on my conversations." Whitetalon rolled his own eyes. "You're always that snappy she-cat that we have to listen to. Think about how others feel, Shadowfire." He growled. "Maybe you'll learn something from it." At least ''he's using my name''. I thought angrily to myself. "Hey Rainy Bainy, why don't you go show me your hunting skills?" I growled back, knowing perfectly that Rainycloud wasn't the best hunter in the Clan. Especially not better than me. She flattened her ears. "Oh, it's on. Why don't we have a fight contest after this?" I snarled softly, Rainycloud was one of the best fighters in the whole Clan. I didn't have any hope of beating her... though I didn't want to look weak in front of her. "Don't," a soft voice muttered, "There's no need to fight over her problem. Come on, Rainycloud, Whitetalon, let's go have a good hunt on our own." "It's on!" I snarled after Featherdawn. "You're not much to the rest of the Clan! You only have Rainy Bainy and little White to support you!" Featherdawn continued to pad away, her glossy gray pelt shining in the sunlight. I hissed and scratched the dirt with my claw. Lightningfrost padded over. "Having a bad day?" "Worse than it can get." I hissed softly. Lightningfrost sighed. "That little bum's just upset about having only two friends. I mean she could have had me, but she decided I wasn't worth the trouble." I snorted. "Are you?" He tried to look offended. "Are you rejecting me too?" He mewed, trying to keep a hurt expression. I burst out laughing. "Was that an offer?" I blushed a bit, and he snorted softly, his eyes glimmering with happiness and playfulness. "Maybe..." Rolling over on my back, I whispered. "My day's always better with you anyways." My eyes met his, and he blushed slightly. "Oh look," he growled with a tinge of anger in his voice, "There's the little bum and little White with Rainy Bainy sitting over there watching us. Let's make a show." I smiled, and scooted closer to him. "You're the best, Lightningfrost," I mewed loudly. "You always make my day better, and that means a lot to me." He purred just as loud. "I always had something for you, Shadowfire, I mean, you're black pelt shines in the moonlight, and your yellow-green eyes can spot a mouse anywhere. You're perfect." Smirking slightly, I forced out my own purr. "Lightningfrost, you never fail to make me happy." My eyes twinkled as I spotted Featherdawn's eyes flashing with anger. He leaned over, pretending to carress my head. "She's falling for it." He snorted. "It's working!" Whitetalon leaned over to speak to her, and Featherdawn's face turned red with anger. She stomped over, tears in her eyes. "What exactly are you two doing?" Lightningfrost looked up at her, sweet innocence on his face. "Oh, I'm paying my respects to my fellow dear here, Shadowfire." Featherdawn's face seemed to grow big and red, and I was hoping it would explode. "Oh, do what you want." She muttered sullenly, padding away. Lightningfrost winked at me, then sauntered after her. I just snorted and got up to go on the sunhigh patrol. Life was much more interesting when you had Lightningfrost to amuse you. It wouldn't hurt to play with him for a bit would it? Would it? Chapter 3 (Bramble) Seriously! Shadowfire is too high and mighty! Why doesn't Lightningfrost see that Featherdawn is also a good mate to choose from??? Featherdawn was aimlessly clawing a fallen leaf beside her. I slowly padded towards her, tail upright. "Hey Whitefire." She sounded damn exparasted. I sat down beside her. "Maybe we can pretend to be mates, and make Shadowfire jealoused? She likes me, you know." "Wow, Whitefire being a smarty!" "Me? No way-ay... Rainycloud will get so mad!" I chuckled while she smiled sadly. "Yeah... I better go, Stormfrost id waiting for me. He invited me to hunt with him, alone." I couldn't believe my ears! She, being with the most popular tom in our clan?! "That's incredible!!! How did he... even ask you out? I mean-" She stood up and shook her pelt, "He worked with me when I was an apprentice- as prey-mates, so we know each other pretty well. And he is''' cute. I suppose this will take my mind off Lightningfrost." "Awww... So you're leaving me and Rainy ''Brainy '''here to sit around?" I groaned inwardly, thinking about meeting Shadowfire, and her being flirty. Featherdawn smirked, "You guys can be secret agents, if you want to... Don't really think it will go sucessful, though." She traced her tail down my jawline, then walked away, still smirking. I blushed at her touch, then froze. ''Am i falling for my best friend? Chapter 4 (Bramble) Shadowfire looked at me, shocked, when I went to Stormfrost. So did Lightningfrost when he paddled over. "What is Stormy doing with Featherbrain?!" Shadwfire exclaimed, clearly frustrated. Lightningfrost just smirked and shook his head. The bright sun that had been hanging in the middle of the sky had turned into an indigo color. A jealoused color, I rather believe. "Hi Featherdawn. You look so beautiful right now." I blushed, "Thank you, Storm." We had nicknames for each other: Rainycloud was samrt so we called her Rainy Brainy; Whitetalon the "greatest" tom of the ages- Whyte-Ego; Whitetalon used to call me and Stormfrost "The tornado", but now, I call him Storm, and he still calls me "Tornado". Lightningfrost just had to ruin our moment. "Hey, Stormfrost." Stormfrost looked around and glared at his friend. "Can't you see I'm busy?! Go bother your own girlfriend, Lightningfrost. Stop bothering us, Traitor!" I simply prodded Stormfrost and winked at him. He sighed, "Alright, go ahead, Lightningfrost." He then stalked away. I then mewed seductively at him, "What'cha doin'?" Tracing my tail along his lips. He smirked. He never knew what came for him. I gathered a huge pile of moss behind my back with my tail, and when he tried to talk to me, I flung it at his face, then proudly walked away. Lightningfrost just stood there rigidly. Chapter 5 (Firey) I stretched, and woke up with the sight of Whitetalon and Stormfrost chattering like blackbirds in the ngiht sky. I growled softly, and snapped. "Shut up you two! Some of us are trying to sleep here." They glared at me, and I glared back. Then they leaned over and began to whisper again, this time a lot more quiet. They were both sneaking glances at Featherdawn, who of course, was still fast asleep. That lazy she-cat never wakes up before dawn! I stood up, and shook the moss scraps from my pelt. The two toms were definitely still grumbling about something, and I leaned over to Rainycloud, who was just starting to wake up. "I think Featherdawn has some competition going on." I murmured. She jumped before registering what I said. "Jeez, Shadowfire." She muttered. "Way to spill the news in my ear when I just wake up." "You're welcome." She grumbled about my ignorance, but she was staring at the two toms, obviously excited about their next move. "You should totally tell Lightningfrost." She whispered back excitedly. Of course, tell the tom who loves to flirt with me to get on her nerves. I padded outside and saw Lightningfrost waiting for me. "Hey Lightningfrost!" I called out. "Want to go hunting?" He nodded quickly. We padded side by side, pelts brushing against each other. "Do you know what I heard in the den today?" I purred excitedly. "What?" "I think that Whitetalon and Stormfrost are competing for Featherdawn." I mewed, eyes twinkling. "Then you and I get our attention to ourselves." To my surprise, Lightningfrost's face darkened. "What? Stormfrost may be handsome, but he'll never earn Featherdawn's approval! Well maybe she might like him a bit, but certainly not Whitetalon!" He paced angrily around. I flicked my tail. "Why do you care?" I snapped. "This means we can just be..." I didn't say it. I knew what was going on. Of course Lightningfrost liked Featherdawn. She was a sweet little she-cat with no faults. Me? I'm the one everyone hates and who everyone avoids. I'm nothing in the eyes of toms like him. Turning away from him, I growled. "Fine, go moon over Featherdawn with them. I wouldn't care less about this situation." ~ Later that day, Lightningfrost had been talking with Featherdawn, who acted sweet and caring. Well she did before she did the extraordinary. They seemed to be having a good time, but Featherdawn had a pile of moss ready behind her when she dumped it on him. "That's what you get for flirting with a freak like Shadowfire!" That hurt. But at least I still had Lightningfrost. Chapter 6 (Bramble) Who the heck does Shadowfire think she is? AND, what gives her the right to spread stupid, mousebrained rumors about my love life?! Me and Stormfrost were coming along just fine, until she came here! And why am I screaming? '' ''This must be love, ''the voice in my head screamed. ''You're falling for Lightningfrost. Why would I fall for that idiot? The flirt of the clan. The player who looks likes he's in love with Shadowfire. The idiot hunter who used to be my best friend from my childhood. ''Maybe you need to have a talk with dear ol' Raincloud. ''Yeah, sound in my mind-she might know what to do. I raced forward, my paws tripping over the wet ground and bounded towards Raincloud, who was currently eating a wad of... grass? "Raincloud!" Raincloud looked up from the wad of grass and nodded at me. Her whiskers were dipped in green and she was grimacing. "This ain't flavourable," She was mumbling, "The medicine cat told me it would be a wonderful experience! Why couldn't I feel it?" Chapter 7 (TBC)